


Just Don't

by MaxRev



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fighting, Multi, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was from part prompt, part screenshots.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This was from part prompt, part screenshots.

 

                                                              

“Don’t. Just don’t. I don’t want to hear you say what I think you’re going to say. Don’t speak.” She glanced at Danse out of the corner of her eye.

He opened and closed his mouth, debating, until the demand to say something overrode his common sense.

As she watched his mouth open again, ready to spill whatever rational nonsense he came up with this time, she held up her hand, effectively putting a stop to the flow of words. The last thing she wanted to hear was about honorable values.

As usual, whenever Margo was in Diamond City, going to the Dugout Inn for a few drinks and talking with the Bobrov brothers got her into trouble. She would frequently help them in whatever half-baked scheme they had going on because it usually sounded good at the time.

Every time Danse had been with her during these schemes, it had ended in disaster. He always came to her rescue and so far, he had held back saying anything. Margo knew that wouldn’t last long.

This time the brothers wanted to help Travis, Diamond City’s radio DJ, stick up for himself and give him a little confidence. After a little joke – in poor taste but standard for the brothers – she followed Vadim to a back room so he could lay out his plan. What do you know? It even started with a fight. That was predictably not a surprise.

He proceeded to question her abilities, “Ever been in bar fight?”

She stopped short of rolling her eyes. He knew very well she had been in many fights. “Haven’t met a man I couldn’t lay out.”

A smart ass comment came from behind them, “Judging from what I’ve seen so far, I don’t doubt it.”

She turned to glare at Danse. Was that a smirk she saw? No, it had to be her imagination.

“I stage fight here. Nothing serious, just make Travis win and feel tough. If you there too, it look real. Right? Sound good?”

“I suppose so. Details?”

“I have…contacts…who show up here at Dugout, make fight look real. You come help push Travis to stand up for self and then he feel good. My people start fight, not too rough. Be here at 6 pm. Simple, right?”

She almost scoffed at those words. Nothing with these two ever turned out to be simple after everything was said and done.

Agreeing to the plan, Vadim walked back to the bar.

Danse let out a long suffering sigh, “I don’t suppose there is any way I can talk you out of this? You know nothing is ever simple with them and everything is bound to go wrong.”

“I agree it has in the past but this time it sounds like a sure thing. It would be nice to help Travis have more confidence. Not everyone can be like you.” His posture was rigid, arms crossed and body in military stance. He was clearly not buying it this time. “You don’t have to come. I can do this by myself. Stay at Home Plate, relax. This won’t take long at all, I’m sure.”

He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. “As if I would let you come here alone. If something goes wrong, and it undoubtedly will, you’ll most likely need back up.”

Walking into the Dugout later at 6 pm, Travis was right in front of them being confronted by one of Vadim’s contacts. He was clearly out of his element.

“Everything okay, Travis?” Margo walked up, checking out the situation and sizing up the guys around him. “Does it look okay? Because…no, it is not.”

He was clearly bewildered as to why these men were bullying him. Poor guy, his voice had even cracked. Didn’t that only happened to 13-year-old boys? Man, he was a mess.

She tried to make him stand up for himself but he was having none of it.

Even Danse pitched in, “You have to seize the moment.”

Margo tried another tactic. She called Travis a coward, trying to get some kind of reaction.

“I am not a coward!” It worked! Well, sort of. He wasn’t very convincing.

“Pull yourself together.” She really needed to speak to Danse about timing.

Travis proceeded to halfheartedly threaten to beat the men up and then all hell broke loose. Margo’s fists, elbows, and knees ended up doing most of the fighting.

How exactly was this supposed to help Travis? She started to think she was truly in over her head this time but as usual, Danse stepped in and ended the fight with a few well-aimed punches.

Travis thanked her – none the worse for wear – and walked out, holding himself a little taller. Clearly, he was happy with the outcome.

Margo, however, was bleeding and sore. Vadim waived her over to gloat over the success and was ready to go forward with the next step. It involved a girl. “Not right now, Vadim. I’ll come back tomorrow.” No way in hell was she dealing with that now.

Turning around, she limped towards the door. Damn, those guys had really made the fight look good – at her expense.

Danse made a suggestion. “I can pick you up and carry you back.”

“If you pick me I up, I swear to God you will lose a limb.” He backed off.

Back at Home Plate, Danse was clearly ready to say I told you so. Apparently, her hand in his face had finally dissuaded him of that disastrous idea. Still, she knew it was just a matter of time. Closing her eyes in weariness, she wondered how she always managed to end up feeling like a 10-year-old around him. It just wasn’t fair. She swore to herself this time she was never going to go along with another stupid harebrained idea from those brothers.

Suddenly, she felt a cool, damp cloth gently dabbing at the blood from the cuts on her face and her knuckles. Watching his bent head through narrow slits as he worked, she could almost feel the irritation vibrate from his body. Oh yes, Danse definitely wanted to say something. Dammit.


End file.
